


Righteous

by Petrichora_Vellichor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Jo Harvelle, F/F, First Kiss, Homophobic Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 04:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20500580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petrichora_Vellichor/pseuds/Petrichora_Vellichor
Summary: First kisses are nice; first kisses that piss off homophobes are even nicer.





	Righteous

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Charvelle + College AU, "some dude with a megaphone is spewing homophobic crap outside the cafeteria and we’re both protesting him because the college is adamant about his freedom of speech rights, make out with me to piss him off?"

“Oh for freak’s sake!” snapped Charlie as she and Jo neared the café. “This is the third time this month!”

Jo followed her gaze and groaned; sure enough, the usually crowded dining area outside The Daily Grind was largely empty, except for an older, bearded man in an all-white suit whose booming, bigoted words echoed through the courtyard in an overzealous Southern drawl: _“LET THOSE WHO ENGAGE IN HOMOSEXUAL ACTS REPENT, THAT THEY MAY KNOW THE PATH TO RIGHTEOUSNESS—”_

Jo felt her jaw start to ache and realized she was clenching her teeth. It was bad enough that the university permitted this sort of homophobic garbage on campus; that said garbage chose to set up shop in front of the café directly across from the Department of Women, Gender, and Sexuality only added insult to injury. 

(Add to that insult the fact that Jo had been asking _herself_ all sorts of very personal, private questions related to women, gender, and sexuality over the past several months, many of which involved romantic feelings for her openly lesbian best friend, and, well, suffice to say that she had a few answering opinions that she wouldn’t mind screaming into a megaphone right about now…)

“Jo, hey.” Charlie’s voice interrupted her thoughts at the same time she felt a gentle touch on her wrist; she turned and saw that Charlie was giving her a worried look. “You okay?”

Jo sighed and nodded. “Yeah, sorry, just—” she jerked her head in the direction of the man as she and Charlie continued toward the café, “I wish he’d fuck off. People…We shouldn’t have to put up with that crap on campus. Or anywhere, for that matter.” She paused, chewing her bottom lip; then, feeling that if she didn’t continue, the man in the white suit would win, looked Charlie dead in the eye and added, “You can’t help who you fall in love with, you know?”

Charlie stared at her, lips parting in apparent surprise. Jo swallowed, and if part of her felt her face grow warm as she wondered just what the hell she was playing at, going for broke like this, another, more reckless part of her was about two minutes past the point of caring. She licked her lips and repeated, somewhat nervously, “You know?” 

A beat of silence, and then Charlie smiled, hand shifting down from Jo’s wrist to tentatively cup her hand. “Yeah. Yeah, I, uh, I know.”

Jo let out a shaky breath and smiled back. She squeezed Charlie’s hand and turned to face her more fully—

_“YOU THERE, YOUNG LADIES: REPENT! ASK THE LORD FOR FORGIVENESS AND BE ABSOLVED OF YOUR SINS!”_

“Oh for crying out—” Charlie turned and glared at the man in the white suit. “BITE ME, YOU KENTUCKY-FRIED SMEGHEAD!” she yelled, flipping him off before turning back to Jo with a grin. “So um, where were we?”

Jo laughed. The man in the white suit could go to hell and stay there; this felt good, it felt right. “First-kiss-dash-piss-off-a-homophobe?”

“Works for me,” said Charlie, before pulling her into a slow, long-overdue kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr version of this story, if you enjoyed it and feel like sharing. :) [Righteous](https://petrichoravellichor.tumblr.com/post/187456748882/jocharlie-some-dude-with-a-megaphone-is)


End file.
